Life After Hogwarts: Hermione's Story
by The Queen of the Pugs
Summary: Ron and Hermione were a very happy couple. Then, one girl ruined it all for Hermione. Lavender Brown. She got Ron to dump Hermione, then ask her out. Hermione hates it. She isolates herself from everyone around her. DONE
1. Hermione's New Life

Life After Hogwarts: Hermione's story  
Summary: Ron and Hermione were going out, but then Ron drops Hermione for Lavender Brown. Hermione hates it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. It might turn out to be longer than originally planned. I own only Amanda.  
  
Hermione Granger pulled herself out of bed. She hated getting up these days. There didn't seem any point of anything for Hermione lately. Nothing seemed to matter. Not even work. Everything was pointless. Nothing had meaning.  
She hated everything. All she could think about was Ron. She had tried so hard to forget him, and that horrible day. Nothing worked. Everything had been perfect. Ron had finally begun noticing her. Then he asked her on a date. A simple, harmless date. Everything skyrocketed from there. It was wonderful. Hermione became Ron's girl. She was his girl.  
But then, Lavender started getting prettier, and more persistent to get Ron's attention. She had started wearing more make-up, and playing Wizard's Chess, and even offering to help Ron in Divination, since Hermione couldn't because she wasn't in that class. Why did Lavender like the same boy Hermione did? Hermione had been no match for the pretty Lavender Brown.  
After about two weeks with Lavender's new look and attitude, Ron dumped Hermione, and turned around and asked Lavender to go out with him. And, as usual, Harry took Ron's side. He said that Hermione and Ron just weren't meant to be. Hermione was devastated. Lavender got what she wanted. Ron was happy.  
Ginny had told Hermione to get over Ron.  
"Ron is a stupid git for dropping you, Hermione." Ginny had said. "Complete idiot, seeing how he dropped you for Lavender Brown." Ginny had shook her head right there.  
"But Ginny, I loved him." Hermione had said miserably. "And I thought he loved me, too. I guess that's what I get for thinking."  
"Oh, Hermione. It was Ron's mistake, and one day, he'll realize that, and he'll come running back for you." Ginny said comfortingly.  
"But what did I do wrong?" Hermione broke down into tears, and was pulled into a sisterly embrace by Ginny. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she got dressed and ready for work. She worked at the Ministry Of Magic. She was Head of Department. She delivered things to people. Animals, furniture, pens, parchment, you name it she delivered it.  
In fact, she was the only one in her department, besides her secretary, Amanda. Amanda loved to give Hermione paper work. It was so annoying the way Amanda always had some kind of paper work for Hermione to do. It never failed. She always had something for her to sign, or something she needed to get done before a certain deadline.  
Sometimes it was a good thing that Hermione always had something to do to keep her busy. Then, she wouldn't have to think about Ron, or Harry. She had left her Hogwarts life behind her. She would have never guessed that she would become so detached from her best friends, but it had happened. In fact, she hadn't spoken a word to them since somewhere in the middle of the seventh year. She didn't even write them letters.  
She hadn't even told them that she had moved out of her parent's house, or that she had moved out into a house way out into the country, in Westbury, England. Or, that she had gotten an owl, that she named Dashley. Or that she was still in love with S.P.E.W. She even had at least twenty or more little house elves running around in her back yard that were learning to think for themselves, and almost never cleaned up a mess unless they were asked nicely.  
Yes, Hermione certainly had changed since the day Ron dropped her for Lavender Brown. **********************************************************  
Me: So, what do you think? I was going to make this a songfic, but I decided not to, and make it into a story. Well, I think it's going well for the time, do you? Also, what do you think about Hermione? She's kind of a loner, but that could change. Stay tuned to Life After Hogwarts: Hermione's story, for more chapters. Please don't get upset if I can't update soon. I am writing another fic with Ginny and Draco, and I'm reading at least ten books right now. So, please be patient with me. Thanks. =) 


	2. The Wedding Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I own only Amanda, Hermione's paperwork loving secretary. Lol.  
Hermione Granger popped into the Ministry fifteen minutes before she had to be there. She sighed and walked up to a desk where the security guard sat, looking bored, as always.  
"Name?" He asked in his same old bored voice. He looked up.  
"Hermione Granger. I work here." She pulled out the badge that had her picture on it, her name, and where at in the Ministry she worked. Hermione handed the badge to the guard.  
He took it and ran it through a scanner. Then he let her through. She walked through the halls, wandering around until she found the right door. It was painted brown. A normal and dull brown color. She pushed open the door and stepped inside the office. It looked normal enough.  
There was cream-colored carpet on the floor. Hermione could feel the softness of the carpet through her shoes. There were a few plants around the office. One was in a corner, and was nearly touched the ceiling. There were two that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, and one more on a desk.  
The desk had many stacks of paper on it. There were several quills on it, and a black bottle of ink. Sitting at the desk, was a young woman with blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail. The woman smiled a wicked smile at Hermione.  
"Good Morning, Miss Granger." Amanda said slyly. "I have some more paper work for you to fill out before five o clock tonight."  
"Great." Hermione said with false joy. She rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see it then."  
Amanda handed Hermione a particularly large stack of papers. Hermione wanted to moan, but she didn't want Amanda to be even more proud by seeing Hermione upset by a little paperwork. A little? Ha. Thought Hermione.  
Hermione crossed the cream carpet to another door that led to her office. She pulled out a key and put in into the doorknob. She tried to push open the door, but it was jammed. Just my luck! Hermione thought angrily.  
"Bloody door!" Hermione said out loud. "I can't believe this!" She hated her door. It always got stuck at the worst times. "Amanda! Can you get someone over here to fix this bloody door?"  
"Get right on it." Amanda said absently. Hermione felt like cursing. She knew Amanda wouldn't get around to it for a while.  
Hermione shoved her shoulder against the door. It un-stuck and entered her office. There was nothing very special about the office. There was a desk with a few papers on it with several drawers in it. Hermione walked over to the chair behind her desk and sat down. She felt like crying, but instead, she set her head on the desk after she had set the paperwork down, and fell asleep. She dreamed about that horrible day.  
************Flash back***************  
Hermione Granger sat in her favorite chair, writing an essay for Charms. She was extremely happy. Nothing, she felt, could ever go wrong. She and Ron had been dating for about three months now, and she couldn't be happier.  
The portrait hole swung open and her favorite red headed boy walked in and frowned when he saw Hermione sitting in her chair. He didn't want to do this, but he was sure he would be happier with Lavender. Hermione was such a bookworm anyways. He sighed and walked over to Hermione.  
"Oh hi, Ron." Hermione smiled. "What do you need?"  
"Hermione, I.." He was cut of by a sugary sweet voice.  
"Oh, Ron? I thought we were going to go study in the library?" Lavender Brown said. She tilted her head sideways to look at Hermione.  
"Oh, hello Lavender." Hermione said.  
"Hi." Lavender said quite shortly.  
"Hermione, I don't really know how to say this." Where was his cute pet name for her? "Hermione, I have been having a great time with you, but I really don't think that I could stay with you much longer. I think I need a different kind of girl, no offense. I don't think that we should see each other anymore."  
Hermione felt warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Ron turned around and hooked arms with Lavender and walked off with his new girl. She was his girl now, and Hermione was nobody again.  
**************End Flash back**************  
There was a knocking at Hermione's office door. It stirred her awake.  
"Oh, come on in!" She whacked her hand to her forehead. "Oh, sorry. Hang on." She had forgotten that the door was stuck.  
She got off her chair and walked over to the door. She shoved the door open. She gasped. Harry Potter was standing in front of her.  
"Harry! Hi!"  
"Hey Hermione. Can I come in?" Harry looked around the office. Hermione stepped away from the door, and let Harry inside, then closed the door.  
"So, how are you, Harry? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hermione laughed a bit, though she didn't feel like it at all. She sat behind her desk.  
"I'm alright. Listen, I came here to invite you to a wedding."  
"Oh really? Who's getting married?" Hermione asked cheerfully. She liked weddings. She once went to her cousin's wedding in Italy.  
"Ron and Lavender."  
  
Me: This is kind of sad at first, sorry. But, I promise it'll get better. What do you think of it so far? Kind of shocking, isn't it? And please, please, please, review. I want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading. =) 


	3. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I own only Amanda, Hermione's paperwork loving secretary.  
  
"Ron is getting married to Lavender?" Hermione asked. Now she understood Harry's sober look that he had on his face. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.  
"Yeah." Harry looked at his feet. "Sorry Hermione."  
Hermione turned away. "It's okay Harry. It isn't your fault. I'm hope that Ron will be happy with Lavender."  
"Yeah. I hope that he learns what a mistake it was to let someone like you go." Harry said softly.  
"Thank you, Harry. But I don't think Ron cares. I'm sure he is going to be much happier with Lavender than he will be with me."  
"So, will you come? It's all right if you don't. I'll understand." Harry did seem truly sorry.  
"I'm not entirely sure yet. I'll have to think about it. I'll write you or Ron to tell if I'm coming or not." Hermione was determined not to cry in front of Harry.  
Harry left, leaving Hermione to think about what was happening, and whether or not she would go to the wedding. Her eyes burned from the effort of trying to keep her tears back. So, she let them go.  
*********************************************  
Harry went to Ron's house, and knocked on his door. Ron answered and let him in.  
"So, is Hermione coming to the wedding?" Ron asked eagerly.  
"Dunno. She doesn't know if she will or not." Harry said calmly.  
"What do you mean she doesn't know? Doesn't she want to come?" Harry couldn't believe Ron was being so thick.  
"Ron! You dumped her for Lavender Brown! Why would she come to your wedding to her?!" Harry shouted.  
"Well, why not?!" Ron asked a bit rudely. He obviously didn't understand.  
"Hermione loved you, Ron!" Harry sighed. "She loved you, and you dropped her for Lavender. So why would she come to a wedding to watch the guy she loved getting married to someone else?" Harry hoped that Ron got the picture now. Jeez, this was taking long enough.  
"Oh." Ron said. He just now realized how much he had hurt Hermione. Now, he was stuck in between two girls that loved him. Hermione Granger, and his Fiancé, Lavender Brown.  
"What should I do, Harry?" Ron asked, sounding helpless.  
"Well mate, which one do you love the most?"  
Which one did Ron love the most? Hermione, or Lavender? One of his best friends, who had been there for him for the past seven years, who always had the answer, who had always let Harry and himself copy off of her homework, even though she said she wasn't going to? Or some girl that he had just started noticing when she began wearing more make-up, and helped him in Divination? Some girl that he barely talked to before he asked her out?  
It was no longer a contest. Ron knew which one he loved more, and he somehow had to tell her. ***********************************************  
After work, Hermione went home to Crookshanks and Dashley. Crookshanks was chasing Dashley around the house madly, as if he wanted to eat her. Hermione picked her ginger fluff ball of a cat up, set him on the counter, and poured some cat food into a bowl for him to eat.  
Dashley came down from the ceiling fan and landed on Hermione's shoulder. She nipped Hermione's ear affectionately. Hermione gave her an owl treat to keep her happy, and set her back in her cage for some sleep while Crookshanks ate.  
She didn't know if she would go to the wedding. As Ron's best friend, she wouldn't need to think about it. But, as his ex, she really didn't think she wanted to go. Lavender was pretty, but Hermione really couldn't stand her. In the fifth year, Lavender talked about Harry in the girl's dormitories. And she and Pavarti worshiped the very ground that the fraud that taught Divination walked on.  
What did Ron see in her, anyways? Hermione didn't think Lavender was very special. But, obviously he does, Hermione thought miserably. He must see something in her, or else he wouldn't be marrying her, now would he?  
Just then, Hermione heard a small pop, and Crookshanks hissing madly in the kitchen. She cocked her head slightly and grabbed her wand. She stood up straight, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Me: Hey there. Sorry about not updating this sooner. I still need to work on my other story. Please don't be to upset with me for not updating sooner. As you may be able to tell in this chapter, things are starting to get better. Ron's finally realized how much he hurt Hermione by going out with Lavender, and he realizes who he really loves. I think there is only going to be about two more chapters, maybe just one. Well, please review what you think about this chapter. Thank you. =) 


	4. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you for reading this story and paying attention to this notice, thingy.  
  
Ron decided to go to Ginny for help. She would know what to do. Ginny would know how to get Hermione back. Ginny was in her room at the Burrow. She was sitting on her bed, brushing her radiant red head hair.  
"Hey, Ginny," Ron said as he sat down on her bed next to her.  
"Ron." Ginny's eyes were narrowed at him. She was apparently still upset about Lavender. Ron sighed.  
"Ginny, I need your help." Ron sighed again.  
"I can't help you right now." Ginny didn't look up at Ron. She just kept brushing her hair. "I'm kind of busy, if you can't see that."  
"Ginny, you'll want to help me. Trust me." Ron gave Ginny the puppy dog look that she always used to use on him when they were little and Ron wouldn't play with her.  
"What makes you so sure that I would want to help you?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.  
"I realize what a stupid mistake dropping Hermione was, and I want you to help me try and get her back." Ron sighed. He hoped that he could get Hermione back. If he didn't, he didn't know what he would do. He wouldn't marry Lavender, that's for sure. He didn't know what made him think that he loved her over Hermione.  
"Well, it's about time you came to your senses, Ron." Ginny set her hairbrush down on her bed. "I hope that you understand how much you hurt her, Ron."  
"Believe me, I do. I know that it was a stupid thing to do, so I am going to try and apologize, and hope that she won't hate me."  
"Well, the first thing you have to do is.." *******Back at Hermione's**********  
Hermione walked into the kitchen, feeling scared to death. When she was in the kitchen, she saw that there was no one there. Crookshanks refused to stop hissing. Dashley looked downright spooked. Kind of like how Hermione was feeling. She could have sworn that she heard a pop in the kitchen. But nothing looked out of place.  
Hermione still held her wand out in front of her. It was a kind of safety thing. She looked around the whole entire house, but nothing was out of place, and there was no one there besides her, Crookshanks, and Dashley. When she finally got both Dashley and Crookshanks to calm down, Hermione made herself a cup of tea and sat on her couch.  
She didn't realize she had dozed off until she heard Crookshanks hissing madly again. Hermione sat up in a hurry when she heard someone else's voice. Whoever this was, it was a boy.  
When Hermione looked toward the kitchen, she that this boy was actually Ron. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned, waiting to hear what Ron had to say.  
"Hermione, hi," Ron said as he was trying to get Crookshanks to be quiet and get away from his legs. He stood up straight and smiled at Hermione.  
"What?" She asked icily. Ron's smile faded when he heard Hermione's tone. She really was mad at him.  
"Hermione, listen to me," Ron started. "I know that I hurt you back in seventh year. And I am really sorry that I did hurt you. I am also sorry that I dropped you for Lavender. It was stupid. I know that now." Ron took a deep breath, waiting to hear what Hermione had to say to him now that he apologized.  
"Ron, if you think that you can just come in her and apologize to me, and then expect me just to take you back, your wrong." Hermione felt the tears coming to her eyes again. Ron looked hurt. "What you did really hurt me, Ron. It hurt weeks after you broke up with me. It still felt like rubbing salt into the wound in my heart when Harry told me that you were getting married to Lavender."  
"Hermione, I-" Ron began.  
"No, Ron. If you think that just apologizing to me for breaking my heart, and think that I will just go ahead and forgive you, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
Me: Hi again! So, what do you think? I had a change in plan for the story. I was planning on Hermione and Ron getting back together in this chapter, but I don't think Hermione would take him back right away. Who knows? Maybe Hermione won't take him back at all. I don't even know. Maybe Hermione will meet someone else, and never take Ron back. Maybe his name will be Cole.. 


	5. What Could Have Been

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only Dashley, and she's an owl, so I don't own much. I do, however own my stupidity and a black Pug puppy named Gus in real life, but oh well. That isn't important on here.  
  
Ron really did hurt. Now, he understood just really how much he hurt Hermione. He had screwed up, big time. And because of that, he would probably never have Hermione again. Now that saying really did make sense to him.  
"'You always take something for granted, and then it's gone.'" Ron said aloud. Nothing would ever make more sense than this did to him. Nothing, ever.  
Hermione turned her head away. She didn't feel like she could hold the tears in anymore. She just couldn't. They rolled down her cheeks freely, as if they had a life of their own, and Hermione had no control over them.  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione asked the wall. She was really asking Ron, but she was looking at the wall, and that made it seem that she was talking to the wall.  
"What do you mean?" For just a moment, Ron thought that Hermione was going to take him back.  
"I should have known something like this would have happened. I should have said no when you asked me out on that date." That moment passed, and the truth punched Ron in the stomach, hard. "I should have been thinking. I knew that when we broke up, we would never be able to be friends again. Because that something.. That feeling of what could have been would always be there, no matter what we did."  
"Not to mention all of the pain that will always be there," Ron said, agreeing with Hermione. "I never should have asked you on that date. So there, we're both at fault."  
"I'm so glad that we reached that. But Ron, just remember how much it hurts to date your friends before you ever ask another one for a date. Just remember what happened when you asked one of your best friends to go steady."  
"I guess you really do learn from your mistakes then." Ron looked at the ground, and shifted his weight from side to side, thinking and reflecting. What would he do now? He couldn't marry Lavender. He didn't want to marry her. He would probably just sit alone, thinking about Hermione, and trying to forget her.  
"I never knew something like this could hurt so much," Hermione commented absently. She too, was thinking about what she would do now. Work, probably. Trying to close out all of the pain like she had tried to before. She would probably become some kind of work-a-holic, trying to, again, forget about the rest of the world. About Hogwarts, about Harry, and especially about Ron. She would have to isolate herself from the world again. Just trying to forget about what could have been.  
What could have been.  
  
Me: Kind of sad. But, I didn't know where else to go. I still don't know where to go. This could be the last chapter of the story, but I don't know. If you have any ideas about where the story could go, please review and tell me. I think this was kind of a short story, but I didn't even think at first that it would even make it to be this long. 


End file.
